Crave for Something Sweeter
by felicialovescats
Summary: Arthur and Alfred fight for the last Mentos (a kind of candy if you don't know) and somehow things turned into something quite different...my attempt on fluff...sort of...
1. Chapter 1

** Yay! Another one-shot! This is inspired by me eating Mentos(you know, those sweets in a roll?) and my friend just glaring at me cuz its the last one and I don't want to give it to her. After all, it's my energy supply to go through my exams(which luckily ended a few days ago) and I can't afford to give it to her. The whole scene reminds me of Alfred and Arthur(don't know how, it just did) so this whole one-shot appeared in my head.**

**Warnings: Some kissing? Not really M though...in my opinion...**

**Just enjoy!**

* * *

'Give it back.'

'No.'

'Alfred, I mean it. Give it back to me.'

'And I mean it too. _No._'

This childish conversation/argument was happening in the student council's room of Hetalia High School, which was between two eighteen year old boys on the couch. If you're asking what they were fighting for, you would rather not know.

'Oi! Alfred! Just give me back my Mentos!' Arthur Kirkland yelled at the other blonde who had confiscated his very (currently) precious thing.

'And I said no! You cannot eat this stuff anymore!' Alfred F. Jones leaned further away from Arthur, a hand holding the Mentos the other was talking about. 'One or two a day is fine, but not five rolls! It's a bit too much don't you think?!'

Yes, they were fighting over the one last Mentos, aka candy, aka sweet.

Arthur, not willing to give up that one last disc of the Fruit Mentos-lemon flavor, his favorite- followed Alfred and leaned against him. His hands were reaching for the taller one's hand, which had 'kidnapped' his sweet. 'I don't care! Just give it back!'

'NO! It's not healthy for you! The hero should save you from making your body take too much sugar!' Alfred had his other free hand pressed on Arthur's chest to stop him from getting closer to him. While his hand was doing that, the other stretched as far as possible to get away from the shorter blonde's clutches.

'Yes, like it's healthy for you to eat twenty hamburgers a single bloody day!' Again, Arthur tried to snatch the sweet away from Alfred. But Alfred just leaned further and Arthur, oblivious to where they actually were, followed.

'I have the body to digest extra proteins and carbohydrates, unlike you who can't stand a little bit of alcohol in your blood!' Alfred argued, leaning further away from Arthur. 'Besides, I only eat ten of them each day! You are eating five rolls! Five times twelve disc in one roll and you eat 60 of _OUCH_! Get off me!'Alfred yelled.

Apparently, Arthur leaned to Alfred so much that he had actually _pushed _Alfred off-balance and Arthur toppled on top of Alfred while Alfred was now lying on the couch. Thus, to anybody who was lucky enough to see this scene, it appeared as if Arthur was straddling Alfred as Arthur's knees were at both side of Alfred and his body was just on top of the other.

And, well, apparently, both of them either didn't know what position they were, or just don't care, because they had started the fight again.

'I said to give it back you git!'

'Get off me first! You are heavy!'

'I am not heavy! It should be you who is heavy you hamburger maniac!'

'You Mentos crazed human!'

Ah~~~young boys and their stupid quarrel.

Arthur started his grabbing again. Now that they were lying down and him on top of Alfred, he got the advantage. 'Why.' A grab, dodged by Alfred. 'Don't.' Another grab. Another dodge. 'You. Just.' Arthur lounged himself forward. Alfred swiftly moved his hand away from Arthur's hands. 'Give up. Already. YOU GIT!' Arthur jumped up and Alfred moved underneath him and scrambled to the safety of Arthur's back.

Arthur's face hit the arms of the couch with a thud and an 'ooff!' from him. He turned around and glared at the now smirking blonde who was showing off his hand of which had the Mentos. His glare grew even more deadly when he saw Alfred poking his tongue at Arthur with an expression of 'you can't catch me!' on his face.

'Oh! For the love of...just give back that bloody thing and we can end this stupid quarrel now.' Arthur sat back on the couch, not making any move except to glare at Alfred threateningly. His chest was moving rapidly as he was not used to such _extreme _fights.

'Oh! For god's sake! Are you still gonna eat this if I give it back to you?' Alfred asked, imitating Arthur's stance on the couch, only that his hand which was grabbing the Mentos was dangling out of Arthur's reach just in case Arthur tried to cheat or something.

'Yes, of course! I've bought it! I can't waste it like that!' Arthur rolled his eyes. Then he reached out for the sweet. 'GIVE. IT. BACK. TO. ME. NOW, DAMNIT!'

Instead of doing what he was told to do, Alfred just smirked. 'As if I would do what you ask! Since when have I ever listened to you?' Ending that sentence, and to Arthur's horror, Alfred popped the last disc of Mentos into his mouth and started moving his jaw to bite it.

'No! You can't do this to me!' In horror, Arthur rushed towards Alfred and held him by his collar. He tried to pry his jaw open but Alfred was too strong. 'No! I've spent all my money on this! You can't just eat the last one! Spit it out! If I can't eat the last one, you can't eat the last one either!'

Alfred smirked again. 'Just make me.'

He regretted the sentence the moment he said it (but on the long-term? He will never regret it.) because that was just what Arthur did.

He forced his mouth on to Alfred's lips and his tongue into Alfred's mouth. Unconsciously, Alfred's tongue protected the unknown shape of the Mentos from Arthur's prying tongue.

'UM!' Arthur made some angry noises and kept attacking Alfred.

And, well, it sufficed to say that Alfred was not only good at using his body in sports, he was also good in using his tongue to fight.

Arthur was attacking furiously, angry that he can't even lay his tongue on the sweet (he can taste it all over Alfred's mouth but it's not enough!) no matter how hard he tried. He glared at the totally relaxing Alfred who had even closed his eyes like he was enjoying this...wait a minute! Enjoying this? _How can he enjoy a battle when I'm working so hard?! God damnit!_

And so, he tried harder and harder. But the only thing he got was the taste of the sweet and nothing more. In the end, he kept attacking Alfred's tongue just for the sake of winning.

Because the Mentos finally dissolved in Alfred's mouth seconds ago.

It was Alfred who pushed Arthur away for both of them to get some air. Both of the guys –Arthur on top of Alfred - were flushed and were breathing heavily. Arthur's hands which were placed both sides of Alfred's head suddenly lost their energy and sent Arthur straight down to Alfred's face once more.

Luckily, Alfred moved just in time to avoid being hurt but he did not have too much space to move, so their lips touched each other once more.

'Um...' Arthur moaned as it was now Alfred who was attacking him mouth with his tongue. He battled for dominance but because he had used too much energy on getting the Mentos back, he lost on this match.

He can feel Alfred's hand grazing through his hair and the other on hugging his waist, pulling them closer to each other. Alfred's tongue was licking his whole mouth, then his own tongue, and it was just...fantastic...

They broke apart for the second time. This time Alfred got up and let Arthur lay down on the couch. He himself leaned on the couch, his hand automatically went behind the couch as he breathed in some air to calm himself.

'Alfred...what the hell was that...' Arthur stared at Alfred, wide-eyes, as he too tried to slow his heart down.

'A kiss...you dunno a kiss?' Alfred(_bloody Alfred_) smirked at him and said.

'Don't slur up your words like that...and I bloody know what a kiss is! Just...between us is...' Arthur knew he was blushing now. He, the school president was _freaking _blushing! Because he had kissed his best friend slash the school sport star slash his crush..._Oi! What was I thinking?! He's straight for god's sake...but if he's straight he won't kiss me right?_

'So, how do you conclude?' Alfred's voice pulled him back to the embarrassing reality.

'What..?'

'You are thinking about the kiss, right? So what do you conclude?' Alfred raised his eyebrows at Arthur? 'You like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Love it? Cuz I kinda like it...' Here Alfred looked away, ears red and it was then that Arthur knew Alfred felt the same way as he did.

_He loved him and vise versa._

So Arthur just smiled. 'Well, conclusion is, I don't think I need to buy any more Mentos. I've found something much sweeter.'

'Oh? And that is?'

'You.' Arthur said and leaned into Alfred for their third kiss.

* * *

**^\/^ I just love how a battle of the last Mentos can turn into kisses!**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-Cuz cats are fabulous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, I thought about this scene but just didn't have the time to put it with the first chapter, so I'm making this into a two-shots. Thanks to SakuraMoriChan for the review (and I luvluvluv you all others that had reviewed too!) cuz that's what forced me to do this. I'm too lazy otherwise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Francis was walking to the student's council room to find the president when he saw two suspicious people squatting down at the door of the room holding something which looked like a digital camera. He frowned in curiosity as he made his way to the two of them.

'Hei, what are you two doing...'

'Shh!' The two of them turned back to Francis and shushed him at the same time. Now that Francis was closer to them, and they had turned around, he recognized the two. It was Kiku Honda and Elizaveta Héderváry from the Newspaper Club. _What are they doing here?_

Francis who was overcame by his curiosity, squatted down beside them, trying to see what was inside that made them so keen on keeping him quiet. Kiku, being the kind guy as he is, moved aside to give Francis some space. Francis looked through the transparent glass of the door and gasped. His eyes widen at the scene he was looking at.

'Mon Dieu! Is that what I think it is?' A kiss between the school president and his best mate slash his enemy (sometimes)?!

From his angle by the door, he can only see the smaller sized Arthur Kirkland straddling what seemed to be Alfred F. Jones. And seeing that their heads were together, a kiss was the only most possible answer. And, well, the only thing he can think of right now was actually... 'Finally?!'

Kiku and Elizaveta can't help but nodded their head in reply.

'I know right?' Elizaveta answered, extremely excited that they could witness this. 'They are so obviously in love with each other yet they didn't realize, until now that is.' She turned back to the door again and couldn't help but let out a '_squee!_'

'What happened?' Francis, now clearly into this incident, asked Elizaveta.

'They are talking about the kisses, I guess. I can't hear from here. But their blushing faces are so cute! Kiku! Camera!' Elizaveta whisper-shouted at Kiku but he didn't need to be told. He was already at the door clicking away with the camera.

The three of them squeezed in front of the door while trying very hard not to be seen. Then suddenly they saw Arthur leaned to Alfred and kissed him. Francis whistled (silently. Can't let the two guys-especially the shorter one – to know that they were here.) while Elizaveta 'squee'd again and Kiku was busy taking photos. From the corner of his eyes, Francis can tell that the Japanese man was also blushing.

He peeked at the two couples at the couch, kissing each other oh-so-desperately. He somehow felt happy for them.

Francis was a childhood friend of Arthur, thus he knew how awful he could get. Unfortunately he didn't get to see the good side of him. But still, he understood that Arthur can be nice if he wanted. He also knew that since elementary Arthur had almost to no friends at all. Francis himself didn't consider him as a friend as Arthur back then was very unpopular, what's with all his fairies and his brains. Now at high school, they had gotten just a little better. They can talk to each other for a minimum up to five sentences before they started killing each other. But he knew that Arthur was always lonely. Like in elementary, he didn't have many friends, but it was a surprise to the whole school to hear that he and Alfred had become friends.

Alfred, the famous hot guy in the school who played almost all the sports there is to play. All people's reactions were like, '_REALLY?!_'

Sure they fought a lot, as expected from Arthur. But they also got along for some rare moments. Very _rare _moments. Which brought Francis to...

'Hei, Elizaveta. You had mentioned kisses. Meaning?' Francis asked.

'Oh? I didn't tell you? A few minutes ago, they were fighting over a Mentos...' Elizaveta explained everything to Francis about their childish quarrel to their kiss now.

Francis stared at them wide-eyed. 'How long have you two been standing here?'

'Oh. Since Alfred went in.' This time, it was Kiku who explained while Elizaveta was busy fangirl-ing with the hot scene in the room. 'We knew that things will happen with them together so we've been tailing them since last week. We were about to give up today if there isn't anything to be written about. But then we have encounter this.' At this sentence, Kiku's eyes shone so brightly Francis had to look away.

_Seriously, fangirls and otakus are so scary... _(Me: but so are perverts, Francis!)

'Well, I'm getting bored to just peep.' Francis said and, still careful not to be seen (he still wants to go to school tomorrow) stood up. 'Should we just go in and, I don't know, interrupt them or something?'

'NO!' The both first comers said at once. They turned and glared at Francis.

'They are so cute! Don't interrupt them!' Elizaveta said, glowering at the French.

'Besides, we shall have this on the school paper, so there's no need to bother them when they are... um... you know, doing private stuff.' Kiku stuttered in the end, embarrassed.

Francis looked at Kiku. _You sounded like you're embarrassed to interrupt them when their kissing but you're okay with taking pictures of them kissing and put it up on the paper?! _Francis sighed. He can never understand them, just like he can never understand Arthur himself.

He rolled him eyes. 'Well, if you insisted, then I shall not bother them, then. Although I do look forward to that article in the paper. Adieu then.' He said and left the two to continue their work.

_Yes, I really look forward to Arthur's facial expression when he read that paper and saw that his secret was out. _

A few weeks after that incident...

'Kyaa~~~'

'Oh my god! Is this real?!'

'Couldn't be...its Arthur..._the _ARTHUR KIRKLAND for god's sake! And with Alfred...'

Arthur walked to his room, feeling weird because of the stares and looks he got since he first stepped in the school. He started frowning when he heard giggles from the girls. _What the hell is wrong with them?!_

He went in the student council room to find Francis and the school paper on his desk. A smirking Francis, actually. And that was equal to trouble for Arthur.

'What did you do this time, you bloody frog?!' Arthur exclaimed as he put down his bad and massaged his temples, waiting for the migraine to come.

'Ohonhonhon! It's not me this time, mon cher. Perhaps you should ask, you know, the newspaper club?' Francis, still keeping his smirk, threw the copy of the school paper to Arthur. 'Read.' Was his only word.

Frowning, he sat down and laid his eyes on the paper for the first time. Somehow, he knew that this was the reason behind the weird looks he was receiving since this morning. As he read, he didn't know that Francis had already sneaked out of the room and was now running for his life.

Five minutes later of Arthur glaring at the paper...

All the students kept quiet when they hear the sound of the microphone being used.

'FRANCIS BONNEFOY! ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY! HONDA KIKU! Get your arse in the student council room now! I don't care if you are stuck in the toilet, resting in the doctor's office, or being scolded by the teacher! Just come now or else! Thank you!' Arthur yelled at the microphone. Then, before he could turn it off, Alfred came in.

'Come on, Arthur, what's the fuss about? We both know that we like, no scratch that, we _love _each other, right? Why not let others know?' He said so casually that Arthur forgot that the microphone was _on._

'Yes, and what? Letting you being made fun of because you are willing to be with me? To let those that are jealous of you to say that you got good grades just because we shag and I tell teacher how bloody good you are?' Arthur growled. 'Never. So you best let me beat the crap out of them and make them say that the newspaper article isn't true so you may at least maintain your good image.'

'And yours?'

'My image s already tainted as it is, so you don't worry about me. Worry about yourself you git.' Arthur half-heartedly glared at Alfred.

Alfred can't help it. Knowing that Arthur did (or about to do) all this made him want to kiss him. And kiss him he did.

'Um...' Arthur moaned. They hadn't actually kissed since that Mentos incident. Sure, some touching here and there, but not serious...

'Dear me, so you asked us to come to see you smooching?' Arthur heard Francis said. He immediately backed away from Alfred, blushing. 'You...you three! Stop the photographing!'

Francis was there and so were Kiku and Elizaveta. Kiku was, unfortunately holding a camera and was taking some photographs.

'Arthur, you do know that the microphone is still on, right?' Francis smirked and said.

Arthur turned around in horror and found out that Francis was right. 'DAMNIT!' He yelled before he switched it off. From the room, he could hear all the students in the school gave an 'AW~~'

Arthur glared at Francis with a killing aura. 'I WILL KILL YOU, YOU BLOODY FROG...' But Francis was faster. Arthur searched for the other two but found out that not only those two were brilliant at hiding; they were also brilliant at running. He ran his hand through his hair. 'Damnit...'He repeated.

Alfred hugged him from behind. 'Come on..it's not so bad...I can take all those that you have mentioned...I have waited for you for so long...don't make me wait until we're out of school?!' Alfred whined.

Arthur sighed. 'I suppose so...besides, they already know, with the damn microphone still on...'

'So that means that we can smooch or kiss or snuggle in public?'

'NO! Where did you get that idea?! Are you UM!'

Arthur was shut up by Alfred's mouth. He fought, but gave up in the end.

'We'll deal with this together, okay?' Arthur heard Alfred whispered by his ear. Arthur almost fell down as he thought _ohmygod so sexy..._

They had another long kiss before the teachers came in and interrupt them.

In conclusion, Arthur was banned from using the broadcasting system again.

In conclusion 2, Alfred was kinda laughed at for being with Arthur, but when Alfred beat up a guy who insulted Arthur, he was left alone and a few days later, some of his fans said that they support his love towards Arthur, and... Well... that's that.

And, in conclusion 3, Alfred and Arthur were officially together.

THE END

* * *

**Yay! Done! **

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**

**-yes, the main reason I love cats is because I can't have a cat, or rather any animals in my house because my whole family (including myself) have a sensitive nose. But still, love them! ^\/^**


End file.
